After Death
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "Ils entrèrent dans la grotte, et la jeune fille eut le souffle coupé devant ce qu'elle voyait. Les parois de la cave avaient été creusées pour contenir douze sculptures : les douze signes des trolls."


**_Dispositions légales :_** _Homestuck_ appartient à Andrew Hussie, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

 **After Death**

* * *

Avec beaucoup d'application, Karkat termina de tailler le douzième symbole en pierre qui irait sur la paroi, en temps voulu. Son symbole, pour être exact. Il regarda son travail avec une certaine satisfaction, avant de soupirer et de se relever. Jade venait de l'apercevoir et s'approcha de lui discrètement avant de le faire sursauter en criant « bouh » avec un sourire. Le troll sursauta, bien sûr, et s'empressa de cacher sa sculpture derrière son dos, avant de faire face à son amie.

« JADE ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ? JE CROYAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS EN VADROUILLE AVEC JOHN OU ROSE...

\- je me promenais et je tai vu alors je suis venue te saluer ! quest-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- RIEN !

\- vraiment ?

\- OUI.

\- quest-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos alors ?

\- ÇA NE TE REGARDE PAS, IDIOTE, LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! »

Jade le fusilla du regard et commença à partir froidement, mais Karkat lui attrapa le bras pour s'excuser, l'air vraiment contris.

« PARDON, JADE... JE NE VOULAIS PAS DIRE ÇA. C'EST MOI *L'IDIOT* DANS CETTE AFFAIRE... C'EST JUSTE QUE TU M'AS SURPRIS, ALORS J'AI RÉAGIS COMME UN IDIOT...

\- ça passe pour cette fois, mais fais plus attention à la manière dont tu parles, karkat. ça peut être vexant ! sinon, tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu faisais ?

\- TU PROMETS DE NE PAS TE MOQUER DE MOI.. ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, et Karkat lui tendit alors sa sculpture. La jeune fille la prit dans les mains pour mieux la regarder sous tous les angles, avant de la rendre à son ami avec un signe de tête.

« quest-ce que cest ?

\- C'EST MON SYMBOLE.

\- oui, je sais. je veux dire, à quoi ça sert ? »

Karkat se frotta les cheveux, visiblement gêné, avant de soupirer.

« SUIS-MOI, CE SERA PLUS SIMPLE DE TE MONTRER. »

Il commença à avancer et la jeune fille lui emboîta le pas vers les limites de Can Town. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt voisine sans un mot : Jade aurait voulu demander à Karkat de lui donner plus d'informations, mais le jeune troll semblait tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'osa pas. Il sortit du sentier pour se frayer un chemin à travers les arbres, jusqu'à arriver devant une grotte perdue.

« C'EST DEDANS.

\- vraiment, répondit-elle ironiquement, tu crois ?

\- TU RESTES TROP AVEC DAVE ET ROSE, sourit Karkat, ILS COMMENCENT À DÉTEINDRE SUR TOI !

\- haha, peut-être oui. »

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte, et la jeune fille eut le souffle coupé devant ce qu'elle voyait. Les parois de la cave avaient été creusées pour contenir douze sculptures : les douze signes des trolls. La plupart des signes étaient déjà mis en place, colorés avec la couleur du sang des morts. Au sol, les signes manquants, pas très loin de l'emplacement qui leur était réservés. L'ensemble formait un arc de cercle, rangeant les signes dans un ordre que Jade devinait être important pour son ami.

« cest toi qui a fait tout ça ?

\- OUI. C'ÉTAIT UN PEU LONG, NOTAMMENT POUR FAIRE LES FORMES À LA BONNE TAILLE, MAIS... VOILÀ.

\- quest-ce que cest comme endroit ?

\- JE NE SUIS PAS SÛR. UN ENDROIT POUR SE SOUVENIR... ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment, regardant en silence les parois colorées. Jade aurait juré qu'il avait pâli légèrement avant de se ressaisir et de lancer un demi-sourire à son amie en se passant à nouveau la main dans les cheveux.

« C'EST JOHN QUI M'A DONNÉ CETTE IDÉE. AVEC SES *TOMBES*, POUR VOS LUSUS...

\- je pensais que les trolls ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses...

\- ILS NE LE FONT PAS. MAIS MOI... OUI. J'AVAIS BESOIN DE LE FAIRE. »

Il s'assit au sol et Jade s'installa à côté de lui. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du troll, en guise de sensation. Après un long soupir, il reprit la parole.

« JE PENSAIS À NOS AMIS, QU'ON NE REVERRA JAMAIS. ET JE ME SUIS DIT QUE JE DEVAIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR EUX. JE NE VOULAIS PAS QU'ILS SOIENT OUBLIÉS COMPLÈTEMENT. PARCE QUE C'EST AUSSI GRÂCE À EUX QU'ON A PU S'EN SORTIR... ET POURTANT IL NE RESTE RIEN D'EUX, MAINTENANT, OU PRESQUE. SURTOUT DES SOUVENIRS. ET LORSQUE LES SOUVENIRS AURONT DISPARU...

\- karkat, tu vas bien ?

\- NON ! JE SUIS TERRIFIÉ ! J'AI PEUR DE ME DIRE QU'ILS POURRAIENT ÊTRE OUBLIÉS ! ALORS QU'ILS ONT TANT FAIT ! ET... ILS ME MANQUENT AUSSI... MAIS ON NE PEUT PLUS LEUR PARLER, MAINTENANT QU'IL N'Y A PLUS DE BULLE DE RÊVE...

\- mais tu nes pas seul ici !

\- MAIS IL RESTE SI PEU DE TROLLS ! ET LORSQUE KANAYA AURA FAIT ÉCLORE LA MOTHER GRUB, UNE NOUVELLE GÉNÉRATION DE TROLLS PRENDRA NOTRE PLACE, AUPRÈS DE VOUS. UNE GÉNÉRATION QUI N'AURA PAS CONNU ALTERNIA, NI VU LES DANCÊTRES DE BEFORUS, NI SBURB, NI RIEN ! ET ALORS IL RESTERA QUOI DE NOUS ?

\- il restera vos témoignages ! vous allez pouvoir en parler, de toute cela ! vous allez pouvoir raconter vos aventures, NOS aventures, à cette nouvelle génération !

\- ET APRÈS ?

\- et après quoi ?

\- APRÈS TOUT CELA ? ILS NOUS OUBLIERONT. PEUT-ÊTRE PAS KANAYA, MAINTENANT QU'ELLE EST BUVEUSE D'ARC-EN-CIEL. ELLE VA SANS DOUTE POUVOIR RESTER SUFFISAMMENT POUR FAIRE UNE IMPRESSION DURABLE... MAIS FEFERI ? NEPETA ? SOLLUX ? ET TOUS LES AUTRES ? ET... ET MOI ?

\- comment ça, toi ? Tu es là, toi !

\- LORSQUE JE SERAIS MORT, IL NE RESTERA VRAIMENT PLUS RIEN DE MOI...

\- karkat, ne dis pas ça ! cest faux ! nous savons ce que tu as fait. nous, nous nous souviendrons de toi et nous continuerons à parler de toi et des autres.

\- HA ! IL N'Y A RIEN À DIRE SUR MOI. PEUT-ÊTRE QUE CE SERAIT MIEUX QU'ON M'OUBLIE D'AILLEURS... C'EST PAS MOI QUI AURAIS DÛ SURVIVRE, JE SERS À RIEN... »

D'un coup, Jade lui asséna une gifle bruyante qui le laissa sans voix, puis elle prit dans ses bras le troll. Karkat sentit des larmes couler dans son dos, et il tressaillit en lui rendant son étreinte.

« ne redis jamais ça. plus jamais. »

Il hocha la tête en silence et se laissa aller à pleurer à son tour.


End file.
